


Love in his blonde

by November09



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November09/pseuds/November09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi forgot an important date, so Deidara had a party Itachi reached home to a surprise....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in his blonde

The lights were off; the smell of Gin reeked in the house, particularly in one room. Itachi sat in the dark, seething. He slammed the now empty Gin glass on the coffee table.

"That damn, blond!" He shouted, he grunted and ran his hand roughly through his long raven hair. His shirt had a button missing and a few buttons at the top were undone, his tie lay somewhere on the floor, the living room was a mess.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEarlierxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Itachi Uchiha worked at Uchiha Software, the largest software company in all of Europe and Asia. He had just gotten back from an England business related trip. He was tired; he wanted a break and some time to spend with his Angel who was at home waiting on him. He turned off all his cell phones he didn't need to hear from anyone, at least not now.

"Take me home." He said to his limousine driver. Not inconspicuous enough, but he didn't care. His secretary, Konan was a slave driver, if she knew he was in the country she would have hauled him off to work he needed to get home quickly.

The driver pulled up at his gate, Itachi wrote the codes, he changed weekly to the driver, and he got out punched in the numbers and returned to the limo. Itachi watched as his home as it came into view, the Uchiha mansion was big and beautiful. Itachi got out as the limo parked in front of his house.

"Take the week off." Itachi said to the driver. A week wasn't enough time to laze with his blonde, but it was the best he could do.

"Thanks boss." The driver grinned. Itachi nodded and walked through his door. What he saw wasn't what he expected.

There were broken vases, paintings on the floor, expensive paintings. Confetti's were all over the floor. Walking through the house he stumbled, literally, upon slumbering bodies.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted and kicked the slumbering person. An orange head pierced man woke up.

"What the hell dude?" The person grumbled. Itachi kicked him again.

"Pick up your shit and get out," when the person didn't move he shouted.

"Now! Everybody who doesn't belong, get your shit and get out!" he bellowed, there was shuffling and about 15 or so persons ran out, Itachi walked into the living room. He kicked two sleeping forms that were hiding under a blanket.

"Stop it, un." A familiar voice grumbled. Itachi dropped his luggage. Deidara had better be under there with a life size doll. He pulled the blankets off.

There before his eyes, his blond was lying there half naked with a red head. Deidara flung his arms over his head and stretched. Itachi remained rooted, watching his blond. Finally stooping, he tugged hard on Deidara's long blond hair.

"Get up!" Deidara sat up quickly at the familiar voice. Deidara was still sleepy and hung over, he looked around wildly, knowing heard Itachi's voice, and he turned his head towards Itachi, and smiled.

"You're back! Did you bring me something, un?" He asked a smile plastered on his Angelic face. Deidara threw himself at Itachi, he missed Itachi. These past 2 weeks were horrible without his Raven. However he was pushed back onto the floor. He looked up at his Raven.

"What is it, un?" He asked innocently. Itachi fumed.

"You dare ask such a question while you are lying there half naked with another man Deidara?" Itachi asked and walked away, leaving Deidara with the red head. Deidara looked around, and then back at Itachi's retreating back.

"Oh my gosh…" Deidara imagine how this all looked. He shook said red head.

"Sasori! Get up, un!" Sasori got up,

"Dei? What's the deal?" He rubbed his eyes and scratched his chest lazily.

"I'm in trouble, that's the deal, un. Itachi is here, and he probably thinks we slept together, un. Go now!" Sasori nodded and ruffled Deidara's hair.

"Call me later brat!" He rushed out the door, Deidara waited for the slam of the front door before he went to look for Itachi.

"Itachi!" He shouted.

"In here." Itachi called out to Deidara, the latter of whom walked in wearing the underpants Itachi loved, the blue gummy bear underpants. Itachi placed the glass of gin on the bar counter-top.

Deidara gingerly stepped into the kitchen rubbing his arms. He looked at his Raven. He was pissed. Deidara shivered lightly, a pissed off Uchiha was not a nice thing.

"It's not what it looked like Itachi, un." Deidara took small steps towards Itachi and touched his shoulder. Itachi looking down at his glass.

"Then what really happened, Deidara? I left, for a mere 2 weeks, I come back I find you half naked, wearing the underpants I bought you, that I loved, with some guy, under a blanket on the floor, after what it seem to be a night of partying and fun. Tell me that didn't happen." Itachi bit out at Deidara brushing the blonde's hand from his shoulders.

Deidara flinched, and sighed.

"That did happen but nothing happened between me and Sasori, un." Deidara said in a pleading voice. Itachi looked at Deidara.

"Sasori? Your ex-boyfriend? That Sasori?" Deidara took a tentative step back looking away.

"Answer me!" Itachi shouted, not only was his blond half naked but it was with his ex. Itachi was a jealous person by nature, this situation made it worse. Itachi's vision swam red. Deidara looked up at him and gasp, he started retreating faster, and Itachi however grabbed the blonde's arm before he could get far and pulled him into the living room.

"Answer me Deidara; Sasori is that the same Sasori, your ex?" Itachi tossed his blond lover into the large couch. Deidara face was stricken with fear.

He nodded. He has never seen Itachi like this before. Itachi grabbed his hair and pulled him up to face him. Deidara screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Pack your shit and get out. Go back to him." Deidara's eyes widen at Itachi's words.

"You can't be serious, un." Deidara whispered. Itachi released his Angel's hair. He was no stranger to betrayal.

"I am serious. You are a little whore! I don't ever, ever want to see you fucking face around me!" Itachi spat at Deidara.

Deidara was used to name calling but not coming from Itachi, hurt welled up in his chest and so did anger. He pushed himself to his feet and slapped Itachi hard across his face.

"Listen to me, un. I don't want Sasori! I want you, and until you can get over yourself and your insecurities, you-" he pointed at Itachi's stunned face "- don't come around me, un!" Deidara pushed pass Itachi.

Itachi grabbed Deidara's arm and swung him around to face him.

"Don't turn this around on me.,-" Another slap. Deidara slapped him again.

"Yesterday was my birth you fucking idiot, it was a birthday party, I fell asleep first, because I can't handle my liquor, and at some point during the night I woke up and we were talking about you,-"

- **slap-**

"- and my love for you!"

- **slap-**

"You stupid, stupid, stupid… idiot, un. Stay away from me, un!" Deidara stormed up the stairs.

Itachi stood hand against his cheek he had totally forgotten Deidara's birthday, blinded he had wrongly accused him.

"Deidara?!" Itachi took the stairs two by two, finally reaching their room, he saw his Angel running from the closet to his suitcase. Packing.

"Deidara, look, I am so sorry." Deidara ignored him and continued packing. Did he actually think saying sorry is going to make it all right.

Deidara pulled off the underpants he was wearing and tossed it at his Itachi, the look in Itachi's eyes were heart wrenching, Deidara's heart clenched. He turned his back to Itachi, he walked over the a sweat suit and pulled on the suit.

"I will be at Sasori if you need me, his HUSBAND, Pein will welcome me." Itachi watched at his Angel grabbed his bag the walked out the door, Itachi was stunned. He shook his head and ran after Deidara who was now out the front door. He grabbed his hand.

"Dei damn it!" Deidara's heart tugged, Itachi needed the space to think. Deidara tugged his hand from Itachi's grip.

"This isn't my fault, un. Think about it, un." With that he left Itachi with s stunned face and pulling out his phone he called Sasori.

"Yow, brat, sup?" Sasori asked. Deidara tossed his luggage into the back seat of his convertible. He sat in the driver's seat; all the tears he held back now flowed out in massive sobs.

"Whoa, Blondie, what's wrong?" Sasori asked.

"I need a place to crash for a while."

"Sure no problem, did he hit you?" Sasori asked. Deidara chuckled between sobs.

"No, I did the hitting." Sasori sighed.

"Ok, I can live with that." Deidara pulled out the drive way looking back at Itachi's face; he was still standing at the door.

"I love you." That was all Deidara whispered. Before driving out the gate and towards Sasori's house.

* * *

**Now~~**

Itachi looked out the window; it was now, he glance at his watch, minutes to 3 in the morning. Itachi staggered to his feet, he needed that damn blond. His world, even for a short period of time was so bleak and empty without his Angel. Itachi dragged himself to the bedroom he had shared with the blond. He thought about the first time he met Deidara. He had met Deidara at his art exhibition.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deidara was standing and talking animatedly with Sasori at the time. Itachi was looking at a particular sculpture of a explosion; it was neatly done, nothing else. It was just neat. A tap on his shoulder he turned to the person who approached him. The blond, was even more stunning up close. His hair ended in the middle of his back and it was pulled back in a ponytail; he had a side swept bang over his left eye, his eyes were blue, a rich and hypnotising sky blue. He wore a choker, a T-shirt, a black vest, and a tight skinny jeans and a black converse.

"You like?" He smiled warmly at Uchiha.

"Hn. Nothing special, it's just neat." Deidara chuckled. Itachi rose a brow, Artists are supposed to be temperamental. Aren't they?

"I guess, honestly I didn't put much work in this one, un. My manager made me do it." He turned to point at another boring work.

"That however is my favourite. It speaks volume, un." I looked at it and turned to him.

"I don't see the big deal with your at work." Itachi enjoyed pushing people.

Deidara turned to look at him.

"Are you serious about that?" Itachi nodded. Now was the time for the blond to cower and agree. Deidara didn't respond, he stood there staring at his favourite painting. One more push Itachi thought.

"I find all the pieces you do to be rather boring and drabbed and not to mention half-assed." Itachi knew he was lying but the quirk about being him is that he can say things and get away with it.

"And you are a prick!" Itachi was stunned. Everyone hearing the name Uchiha always cowered. Not this blond, Deidara told Itachi off and stormed away. Itachi grinned. Ever since then Itachi had found the blond fascinating. He had asked around for Deidara. Deidara had refused all his advances and offerings, before allowing himself to be swept away by the Uchiha.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEND FLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now here they are, apart for the first in years, Itachi pulled a velvet case from his pocket. I flipped the case open to look at the diamond ring. Itachi sighed and rolled over. He placed the case on the night stand and turned his phone on. It vibrated. A message. Itachi opened it.

He sat up.

A picture of his blonde who was sprawled out on a couch a Vodka bottle in his hand. Then his phone rang. Deidara's name flashed up. He answered.

"Dei?!" Itachi shouted worriedly.

"No, Sasori, come get your man, dude. I'll text you my address." The phone clicked and Itachi made his way down the stairs and to his car. He was sober enough to drive. Just the his phone buzzed with the address.

Itachi jumped in his car and sped out, leaving the doors wide open. He pulled up to Sasori's house under 5minutes. Itachi ran up and pressed the doorbell.

"You must have broken tons of stop light getting here, come on he's in the room. He kept going on and on about you and how stupid you are. Though I agree." Just then the orange head with the tons of piercing came out to join them. Sasuke nodded. Sasori led flashed Sasuke his wedding band.

"We are married." Was all he said, Itachi felt like crap. He had verbally abuse his Angel.

"Yea, so I have heard." Itachi walked into the bedroom.

Deidara was sprawled over the black satin sheets, his long blonde hair sprayed over the pillows arms in an uncomfortable position only Deidara could accomplish. Itachi turned.

"Can I have a moment?" Itachi didn't wait for a response he closed the door and sighed.

"Dei." Itachi walked over to the bed and sat beside his sleeping Angel and gently stroked his soft hair.

"I was such an asshole to you, it's not that I don't love you I do, I am just, scared, I had planned to propose to you on your birthday, and I came home and saw you sleeping beside another guy I just forgot about your birthday," Itachi rest his head beside his Angel. "I love you Deidara. I really do."

"Then where is my ring, un?" Deidara opened his eyes and stared down at his Raven and stroked his hair. Itachi looked up there was actually tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying, un?" Deidara teased, Itachi never cried, not even when his parents died.

"No, I had something in my eye." Itachi turned his face away from Deidara. The Uchihas never cry.

"Look at me Itachi, un." Deidara turned Itachi's face to him to look his lover in his eyes. Deidara smiled and kissed Itachi's forehead.

"I would never hurt you." Itachi pulled his Angel's face down to crush their lips together. They pulled away after a moment.

"I am sorry I slapped you, un." Deidara smiled sadly rubbing Itachi's cheek. Itachi smiled.

"It's ok, I deserved it after what I said to you" Itachi grinned admittedly the slaps had surprised him, Deidara was against violence. Itachi laughed.

"What's so funny, un?" Deidara asked cocking his head to one side. Itachi was laughing at him, probably.

"Nothing, just, you never fail to surprise me." Itachi climbed on top of Deidara.

Deidara closed his eyes, enjoying the weight of the man he loved. Opening his eyes he pulled Itachi into a fierce kiss. Itachi moaned. Deidara opened his mouth so his tongue could lick Itachi's plump lips; Itachi gave in, opened his mouth and welcome the intrusion. Their tongue teased, played and danced with each other.

"Dei, you're wearing too much clothes…. Take it off." Itachi whispered against his lover's mouth. He wanted to feel and see his Angel quickly and to be buried deep within his warmth. Itachi hurriedly began tugging on Deidara's clothes,

"Itachi, wait…" Deidara whispered; Itachi's hands were moving like a crazy person's, wild and erratic.

Itachi ignored Deidara's words, he need the blond naked now.

"Itachi! Wait!" Deidara shouted. Itachi's frantic movements stopped. Itachi stared at Deidara, had he done something wrong?

"What is it, I am taking your-"

"No, I know it's just; I can take it off for you, un." Itachi moved his hands and blushed.

"Ok." Itachi's face was beet red. Deidara giggled.

Finally both were undressed and drinking in the sight of each other. Itachi leaned in to claim Deidara's lips. Deidara moaned, his hands drifted down Itachi's back to grip and squeeze two firm cheeks, squeezing Itachi's butt, Deidara grind both their erections against each other.

"Dei…" Itachi groaned against his lover's neck. Itachi bit into the exposed flesh of Deidara's neck. Deidara's head felt light. Rubbing his cheek against Itachi's, he purred.

"More…" Itachi grinned. Deidara can be such a Masochist sometimes. Itachi sank his teeth into Deidara's neck while running his free hand up Deidara's side to tug hard on his perked nipple.

Itachi felt Deidara's cock twitch with excitement. He grinned. Itachi moved from Deidara's now red neck and trailed kisses and licks down to an unattended nipple. Itachi flicked his tongue against the rosy bud while pulling hard on the other nipple.

"Tachi…." Deidara moaned, his entire body was burning up, he wanted Itachi now, every 8 inches of his Raven's cock, and he needed it to be in him. He looked down at Itachi then grabbed his head away from his bruised nipple.

"Itachi… I need you now, I'm burning up, un" Itachi smirked. His Angel was eager and burning, Things were about to get nasty. Itachi loved that raunchy side of Deidara. He hasn't seen it in a while.

"What do you want from me Deidara?" Itachi purred Deidara's name while slowly running his hand up and down on the inside of his thigh, coming dangerously close to Deidara's twitching and leaking member. Deidara frowned, realising Itachi's intention.

"I need you to fuck me, un!" Deidara grabbed Itachi and kissed him hard. Breathing hard he looked at Itachi with lust filled eyes.

"What do you want Deidara." Itachi asked, pulling away from Deidara's mouth to kiss his Angel's thighs, Itachi himself wanted it, but he wanted Deidara to say it.

"Please, un. Itachi… I want your cock, in me now, un." Deidara whispered. His voice was cracking. Itachi's teasing didn't stop this timed he ghost his tongue over Deidara's erection.

"Come on, I didn't hear you, what did you want me to do?" Itachi asked, coating his fingers with his saliva so he could begin prepping Deidara.

"I need you to fuck me! All 8 inches of your cock, I need you fuck me hard! Make me scream…Make…Arrggh!" Itachi slipped two fingers in to Deidara cutting off his rants.

"Like this? Is this what you want?" Itachi taunted Deidara, licking the head of his twitching member.

"No…. Tachi….please…" Deidara pushed against Itachi's fingers and moaned.

Itachi pulled Deidara into a sitting position. He grabbed the blondes head. Finished with his preparations he removed his fingers to grasp his own erection.

"Is this what you want?" Itachi asked. Deidara licked his lips, and stared, He leaned in to lick Itachi's cock, but Itachi moved away.

"You haven't answer my question. Is this what you want?" Itachi watched his blond. Deidara's gaze never left the Itachi's beautiful cock.

"Yes, I want to taste it…" Deidara purred breaking free from Itachi's grasp he grabbed Itachi's waist.

Deidara looked at Itachi's flushed body. He loved it. He kissed Itachi's belly button, Itachi moaned. Deidara liked hearing that sound coming from his Raven. He ran his hands up Itachi's sides to his nipples and began gently teasing them. Again Itachi moaned. Deidara wanted to make his Raven feel good. He turned his attention to the Itachi's cock. Licking his lips he bent his head to lick the tip of the leaking member.

"Dei…" Itachi moaned.

Deidara moved to go on his hands and knees for a better access. Finally in position he took Itachi's quivering member into his mouth. Itachi bucked his hips, Deidara gagged. Deidara liked how it felt. Sucking hard he began to milk Itachi for everything he had.

Itachi couldn't take it much longer; something was building up in his abdomen, threatening to explode. Grabbing Deidara's head, he began thrusting hard and fast down Deidara's throat.

"Oh, fuck….Dei..." Itachi shuddered as he came in Deidara's throat.

"Don't swallow, here spit it out." Itachi held up his hand and watched Deidara frown before spitting his cum in his palm; Itachi grinned and used it as lube.

"Come here." Itachi got up and pulled Deidara out of the bed towards a dresser, in front of a mirror.

"Pervert." Deidara mumbled. But he knew he was just as excited as Itachi.

Itachi chuckled already coated his cock with his cum he spread Deidara's cheeks, aligning himself with at Deidara's winking hole.

"Ready?" Itachi leaned over, his chest touching Deidara's back. Deidara nodded.

"Yea." Itachi wrapped his hand in Deidara's hair and thrust, in one fluid motion.

Deidara hissed at the pain and the intrusion, he could feel himself stretching around Itachi.

"Move, un." Deidara whispered when he felt the pain lessened. He rocked his hips to match Itachi's pace.

"Dei, you're so tight…" Itachi said biting Deidara's neck. Deidara giggled.

"Of course I…Arrggh! Fuck!" Deidara screamed.

"Bingo." Itachi purred in Deidara's ear. Itachi reached around to hold and pump Deidara's member.

He found what he was looking for, time to speed up. Itachi looked at Deidara's face in the mirror. Deidara was a fucking beauty. Eyes closed, mouth parted, his pink tongue darting out to lick his lips occasionally, he even had a little trickle of drool running down his chin and he was panting.

"You are so beautiful you know that." Itachi whispered. Thrusting harder and fasting slamming against Deidara's prostate.

"Ita...chi...faster, un!" Deidara screamed he was about to cum, I looked at his reflection in the mirror, and Itachi had his face in his neck...

"Itachi!" Deidara came into Itachi's hand, Itachi looked up his eyes were red. Deidara sighed. This wasn't a good sign. Itachi's other personality Madara had surfaced.

"Hey Blondie. My turn." Deidara didn't particularly dislike Madara, but he preferred Itachi. Deidara felt the hands left his member and his hair to go around his waist he was then tossed on the bed.

'Mardara' was smirking deviously. He crawled on top of Deidara.

"Come on. Spread them." Deidara knew by experience to just give him what he wanted. Deidara spread his legs.

"Hurry!" Deidara shouted impatiently, 'Madara' grinned, a slow and sinister smile.

'Madara' crawled over Deidara and placed a hand around Deidara's neck.

"Come on lift your legs and place them on my shoulders." Madara's smile didn't falter. Deidara did as he asked and closed his eyes.

"Open them!" 'Madara' shouted.

Deidara's eye flew open, 'Madara' was abusive and aggressive, and would hit Deidara if he didn't do as he said.

"Good, see just do as I say Deidara, we don't want what happened the last time to repeat itself." He grinned and shoved his erection into Deidara without warning, without waiting for Deidara to stretch around him he began moving, fast and hard.

'Madara' was thrusting hard into the blonde, Itachi was a lucky bastard. He grinned, and looked down at Deidara's face. He was indeed a beauty, his blonde hair sprayed over the sheets my hand his throat. 'Madara' sped up, pumping hard into Deidara.

Deidara was sadly enjoying it, instantly he was hard again and he began fisting himself,

"Fuck…yea, faster…" Deidara moaned; his head was swimming. 'Madara' smiled, he liked it rough he thought.

"As you wish." He pulled out of Deidara and roughly turned him over onto his belly.

"Face down ass up." 'Madara' commanded, and Deidara followed.

"Hurry." Deidara loved it. 'Madara' slammed in to the blond again hitting his prostate in one go.

"Oh…god!" Deidara screamed. 'Madara' held Deidara's neck to hold him down, the other hand on his slender waist.

"You like that huh?"

'Madara' repeated pounding into Deidara, who nodded. He began fisting himself again. Clenching his muscles.

"Fuck, yea!" 'Madara' shouted. He was close. The blond was milking him. He leaned over to rake his nails down Deidara's back who shuddered violently. 'Madara' grinned.

Deidara shuddered as 'Madara' raked his nail down his back, Deidara came violently, on the sheets and his hand.

'Madara' knew Deidara came, his insides tightened, after a few more thrusts he came, he flopped down on top of Deidara.

"How long do you intend to keep telling Itachi you prefer him over me?" Deidara turned to look at 'Madara'.

"I do prefer him, but that doesn't mean I don't love everything about him, you included." Deidara kissed 'Madara'. 'Madara' grinned and nodded.

"Later Blondie." Itachi's eyes refocused and looked around wildly.

"Again?" Itachi asked. Deidara nodded. Itachi sighed, he had forgotten his medication.

"It's ok; I don't love you any less." Deidara hugged Itachi.

Itachi returned the hug.

"So when can we start having babies?" Itachi asked, Deidara grinned.

"You read too many Mpreg Yaoi fan fiction Tachi," Deidara rubbed his nose against Itachi's.

"Hn" Itachi blushed. He loved the Mpreg fan fictions.

"When you put the ring on my finger we'll talk." Deidara giggled Itachi grinned.

They both laid there hugging each other.

They both couldn't see a world without the other.

Sasori walked up the stairs to the call Itachi and Deidara. He stopped looking at the sight before him. Pein was lying in a pool of his own blood, from a nose bleed. Sasori shook his head.

"Pervert." He picked up his unconscious husband and carried him downstairs.

He too couldn't see a life with this perverted lump he called husband.

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the Mardara thing is Itachi's other personality... Madara is 'bae' so i decided to add him somehow in this story.... 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Bigotry will not be tolerated.


End file.
